


The Scientific Method

by merisunshine36



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcan had it in for Amanda from day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

On the second day of the second month of her permanent relocation to Vulcan, Amanda tells her husband that the planet's inherent hatred of her is an indisputable fact.

Sarek says she is being illogical.

Amanda tells him that in the absence of evidence to the contrary, he can go fuck himself.

She locks herself in the bathroom and sits on the floor of the shower, shock and loneliness trickling down her cheeks in a steady flow.

 

Evidence to support her claim:  
The dry wind that makes her water-soft skin thin and crack;  
The clouds of dust like glass in her eyes;  
The constant slick of sweat between her thighs;  
The oppressive gravity that grinds her bones to dust.

(and then there is Spock, and he is her joy)

 

But now she feels the aged rock give way beneath her feet, and she catches the fear

(yes, an emotion)

in Sarek's eyes…

 

"I told you so."


End file.
